Forum:Kapitel 608 Diskussion
das neu Kapitel ist raus und man sieht wie Kakshi gegen Obito kämpft. dabei ist Obito im vorteil weil er sich ja durch feste körper bewegen kann er sagt noch zu Kakashi das er Abfall ist und teleportiert ihn in die andere Dimension. Ich frage mich wann Kakashi am ende ist. Ich meine er ist kurz mal umgeklappt als er sein MS zu sehr beansprucht hat und setzt jetzt schon wieder Kamui und Raikiri ein, wo nimmt er nur all die Reserven her? BM :: In Extremsituationen kann man halt nochma ne ganze Menge mehr aus sich herauspressen.... Aber Gai und Kakashi sind wirklich schon ziemlich fertig, ebenso Killerbee. Sieht sehr schlecht fuer die 4 ausTeeTS (Diskussion) 09:46, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Meine Herrn du, das is echt mal ein waschechter Endfight :D Genau so hab ichs erwartet! Kakashi und Gai werden sich wohl opfern, auch wenn ich das bei den beiden eigl. garnicht will :( Aber ansonsten wirds langsam extrem kritisch. Wenn nicht bald Unterstützung durch die Kage kommt(die ja hoffentlich dann erstmal wieder Power haben; R.I.P Tsunade xD)seh ich schwarz... Madara feiert ja echt Party mit denen. Vllt. schlägt sich Sasuke ja endlich auf die Seite der Allianz und tritt Obito mal richtig, richtig, richtig hart in die Eier. Allerdings müsste er dafür erstmal auftauchen-.- Außerdem ist Obito sowieso ein Riesendepp. Wenn man die Wahrheit nicht ertragen kann, haut man einfach ab. Gehts noch? Leute werden verletzt oder sterben, so ist Krieg nuneinmal. Selbst Madara hats wohl anscheinend nich gecheckt. Wenn er es nich kapieren kann, dass der Uchiha-Clan und der Senju jetzt halt eben gemeinsame Sache und keinen Krieg mehr machen wollen und alle dafür sind, nur er nich, dann hat er ganz einfach Pech! Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass Obito und Madara zwar extreme Kampfsstärke haben, aber echt nichts in der Birne sowie eine ziemlich schwache Psyche Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 11:23, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Super Kapitel, hoffentlich tötet Obito Kakashi ! Und Gai soll auch endlich das Zeiliche segnen, also echt, dass DER Kisame besiegt... @Kakashi215 Momentan sehe ich absolut keinen Grund, dass Sasuke sich gegen Obito oder Madara stellen sollte. Warum ist Obito ein "Riesendepp" ? Er hätte auch Kakashi damals töten könne, hat er aber nicht getan. Er haut nicht ab, sondern hat ja mit Madara zusammen einen Plan. Auch wenn er nicht perfekt ist, die Leute sind in einem Genjutsu und es würden keine Leute mehr sterben... Madara hat selber versucht, die Welt aus eigener Kraft zu verändern, hat es aber nicht geschafft. Er hat eingesehen, dass man mit solchen Mitteln nicht mehr ausreichen, deswegen nimmt er es jetzt selbst in die Hand und führt seinen Plan aus. Die Uchiha und Senju haben nicht eben mal gemeinsame Sache gemacht, sondern sie hatten die Kämpfe leid. Außerdem haben Uchiha Madara Machtgier vorgeworfen, er habe seinem Bruder mit Gewalt dessen Augen entrissen. Madara hat absolut zu recht gefürchtet, dass die Senju die Uchiha unterdrücken könnten. Was ja auch schließlich passiert ist. Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama hat die Uchiha zur Polizei ernannt und der Uchiha-Clan ist in ein abgegrenztes Viertel gezogen, damit man sie besser im Auge behalten konnte. Aus diesen Gründen kann man nicht einfach sagen, dass Madara dann "ganz einfach Pech" hat. Naruto hat es im Grunde genommen einfach nur verdient, dass er Sasuke nach dem Kampf mit Danzou nicht besiegen konnte. Er setzt sein normales Rasengan gegen Chidori ein ?! Das ist doch bescheuert. Er hat ein neues Jutsu von Kakashi gelernt, das Fuuton: Rasengan. Das ist das Rasengan kombiniert mit dem Wind-Element. Wind schlägt bekanntermaßen Blitz, damit hätte er Sasuke besiegen können, deswegen einfach nur armselig von Naruto. Ozzay (Diskussion) 13:28, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @Ozzay da hast du woll nicht alles von Naruto gelesen. den Kishi hatte schon zwimal diese Szene dargestelt und zwar als Naruto und Sasuke sich im ,,Tal des Endes,, und davor als sich sich im ,,Konoha-Krankenhaus,, gegen überstande. das wird Kishi da schon aus einen bestimmt grund so gemacht haben. zu Kakshi und Gai ich finde nicht das sie jetzt umbedingt sterben sollten. zu Obito ich finde das er auch wie Sasuke leicht zu manipulierne ist. da er ja sich auch erhofft Rin in der neu erschaffen Welt wieder zu sehen. Aber eine Sahe find ich ist an dem Plan von den beiden auch nicht gut durch dacht. sie wollen ja mit hilfe des Mondes die Menschen in ein Gen-Jutsu bringen nur find ich reicht ein Mond nicht dafür aus und ich wen Naruto mal nach denk und es kein weiter Möglichkeit gibt könnte er ja auch auf die Idee kommen den Mond in die Luft zu sprengen mit einer Bijuu-Dama. right|thumb|200px Kann mir einer bitte mal das Bild erklären, ich kapiers nicht, trifft kakashi oder nicht? Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 17:10, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :noch nicht - kakashis hand ist ja ganz zu sehen. aber werden wir nächste woche sehen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:06, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kakashi benutzt das Raikiri um den zweiten riesigen Shuriken abzuwehren. Fand das Kapitel auch stark. Und Gai ist halt superkrass, das wurde immer im Manga angedeutet neben seiner peinlichen Art. Erinnert euch ma daran als Itachi und Kisame in Konoha auftauchten. Da hat Itachi Kisame nicht etwa vor Kakashi oder Asuma gewarnt, sondern vor Gai. Der Typ hats voll drauf und das finde ich eigentlich sehr cool :-). TeeTS (Diskussion) 18:16, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zum Bild: ich glaub, Kakashi hat ihn angegriffen, aber Obito hat sich entmaterialisiert.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 18:49, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :ne, es ist so wie TeeTS sagte, kakashi zerschneidet mit seinem raikiri den großen shuriken. sieht man ganz gut, wenn man genauer hinschaut. ^^ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:54, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) verstehe danke für eure antwort, ich bin froh dass er obito nicht getroffen bzw. angegriffen hat^^ --Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 19:02, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mal so als Einwurf - da Kakashi ja nun weiß, dass es Obito ist und sei beide dieselbe Dimesion benutzen, wäre es ja schon irgendwie möglich für ihn Obito zu treffen, selbst wenn dieser sich "entmaterialisiert" - denn wie eben in diesem Kapitel gezeigt, er kann sich mit Kamui selbstständig aus der anderen Dimension wieder zurück zur "realen Welt" bringen - der umgekehrte Fall sollte also nicht ausgeschlossen sein. Wechselt Obito also in die andere Dimension, braucht Kakashi ja nur genau das selbe machen. Fragt sich nur langsam wirklich, woher der alte Knabe auf einmal die Fähigkeit nimmt derartig langanhaltend mit seinem MS zu kämpfen, ohne zu kollabieren... aber lassen wir mal die realistischen Betrachtungen bei Seite, so ist an dieser Stelle mal wieder der Spruch von Itachi zutreffend - jedes Jutsu besitzt eine Schwachstelle. Für Edo Tensei war es Izanami und für Obitos Dimensionswechsel ist es sein eigenes, weiterverliehenes Auge... Grüße Eigentlich war das ein ziemlich blödsinniger Spruch von Itachi. Im Grunde ist Izanami keine Schwachstelle von Edo Tensei, denn damit könnte man auch jedes andere Jutsu aufhalten. Und dass Kakashi plötzlich mitten im Kampf dieselbe Fähigkeit wie Tobi erweckt, halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass er auf einmal einzelne Gliedmaßen wegteleportieren kann, um Tobi so anzugreifen. Andererseits könnte ich mir aber vorstellen, dass Kakashi in der anderen Dimension bleibt, während Gai gegen Tobi kämpft. Dann könnte er ihn immer dann angreifen, wenn dieser sich entmaterialisiert. Aber ich glaube, nicht einmal so würden die beiden gegen ihn ankommen. BTW: Es muss einen Grund haben, warum Tobi nicht mehr Mokuton einsetzen kann. Ich bin gespannt, ob das noch erklärt wird. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 13:59, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Madara hat in diesem Kapitel schon wieder keine Risse im Gesicht. Als Madara zu Obito stößt hat er welche. Ist es schon wieder ein Zeichenfehler? Ich bin überrascht das Gai´s Jutsu das Susano´o von Madara einfach so weg drücken kann. Ich hoffe aber mal das Naruto gegen Madara ein paar neues Jutsu´s benutz und ich denke das an diesem Kampf noch mehr Shinobi´s teil nemmen werden. Ich würde jetzt einfach mal behaupten, die Risse bei Madara treten immer dann auf, wenn er sich gerade regeneriert. Sind keine Risse da, "sind seine Lebenspunkte voll". Als er bei Tobi landete, wird er sich wohl doch verletzt haben. Immerhin ist er ja wie ein Meteor eingeschlagen. Kann er sich aber leisten, wenn er sich eh immer wieder von allein zusammensetzt. BTW: Welcher Naruto ist eigentlich der echte? Weiß das jemand im Manga? Insofern wäre es ja Quatsch, den Doppelgänger zu beschützen. Gai und Kakashi haben ja beide nicht unendlich viel Chakra. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 09:48, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :@risse: da schließe ich mich shiromarus erklärung an. :@shiromaru: es war bis jetzt doch noch nie die rede, dass "tobito" kein mokuton einsetzen kann. er tat es nur nie. also unbekannt, ob er es aktuell noch kann oder mit absicht einfach nicht benutzt hat. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:19, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @Unbekannt Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Kishi die Szene Naruto vs. Sasuke mit Rasengan vs. Chidori mehrfach dargestellt hat. Jedoch verstehe ich deine Worte nicht. Wenn Naruto statt dem normalen Rasengan, damals nach dem Treffen der Kage, Sasuke mit seinem neu erlernten Fuuton: Rasengan angegriffen hätte, hätte Sasuke keine Chance mit seinem Chidori gehabt. Von daher ist es unlogisch zu sagen, dass Naruto nochmal sein normales Rasengan einsetzt. --Ozzay (Diskussion) 12:51, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::@Ozzay dies hat halte ein SymbolCharakter und nicht einfach Naruto hat ein starkes Jutsu drauf und macht damit gleich Sasuke platt. Sasuke hatte auch schon mal die Möglichkeit Naruto zu besiegen und er hat sie nicht genutzt. @Unbekannt Naja, es hat Symbolcharakter, jedoch ist dies hinsichtlich Narutos unvergleichlichen Drang Sasuke zu retten nicht relativ. Im Tal des Endes haben beide auch Varianten ihrer normalen Jutsus angewendet. Außerdem hat Sasukes Beweggrund Naruto nicht zu töten einen wesentlichen Grund gehabt, nämlich nicht wie sein Bruder Itachi zu werden. Zurück zum Kapitel: Auf Seite 7 bei Mangareader als Kakashi sich zurück in die reale Welt teleportieren möchte, sieht es so aus, als würde er sein Auge fast herausnehmen, hat das irgeneinen Grund ? Ferner finde ich es sehr gut, dass Kakashi jetzt endlich mal zugibt, dass er selber "trash" ist, aber das ist ein sehr schwaches Argument gegenüber Obito, dass dieser als Konohas Held in Erinnerung bleiben soll. Nachdem was Kakashi getan hat. Zudem denke ich eher nicht, dass sich irgendjemand noch an Uchiha Obito erinnert. Aber auch wenn das als innerer Wert gelten soll, wird das den Uchiha nicht gerade überzeugen. Doch was meint Obito damit, dass alle Shinobis die fähig gewesen sind zu überleben, alle Müll geworden sind ?! Warum bezeichnet er sich jetzt selbst als Müll ? Ist das weil auch Obito Rins Tod nicht verhindern konnte ? --Ozzay (Diskussion) 19:29, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das segt er weil er die jetzige Welt mit Füßen tritt und seine einzige Hoffnung die Dreamworld ist. Des weiteren möchte ich Kakashi mal in Schutz nehmen. Es ist noch nicht bekannt warum und ob er Rin getötet hat. Sicherlich wird er jetzt Überpowert dargestellt, aber im Vergleich zu Naruto ist das ja gar nichts. Der 8 Schwänzige dreht sich einmal und ist kaputt. Der 9-Schwanzige Noob kommt gleich gegen alle an ohne Probleme. Das Kräftegleichgewicht ist da deutlich nicht mehr gegeben. Aber das ist ja bei vielen Mangas das der "Held" irgendwann überpowert wird, egal ob es den Regeln der Geschichte entspricht oder nicht. Das Kakashi und Gai da ein bisschen mitziehen dürfen finde ich nicht schlimm (auch wenn eine kurze Erklärung ala haben hart trainiert gut wäre) Über den Noob Obito möchte ich da gar nicht erst reden. Ohne Mokuto ist der nichts Wert. gruß anon P.S. Persönlich hoffe ich ja das Sasuke noch zurückkehrt und gemeinsam mit dem Noob Madara ein Ende bereitet. Einen Endkampf zwischen den beiden fände ich unlogisch. Mich wundert es das Naruto und Co. gegen Madara und Tobi sich einen harden Kampf liefern und die andern Shinobi die dahin wollen noch nicht da sind. @ Anon: Dass Obito ohne Mokuton nichts kann, würde ich so nicht sagen. Denn er hat Naruto, Kakashi, Gai und Bee in Schach gehalten, ohne Mokuton ein einziges Mal einzusetzen. Ich glaube, dass er als Uchiha eben doch ein absoluter Elite-Ninja ist, auch wenn es früher nicht so ausgesehen hat. Mit seiner einzigartigen Fähigkeit ist er so gut wie unbesiegbar. Allein dadurch, dass Kakashi dieselbe Dimension mit Obitos Sharingan nutzen kann, haben sie überhaupt eine Chance. Ich gebe dir aber recht, wenn du sagst, dass Naruto völlig overpowered geworden ist. Mit dem Sennin Mode fand ich das noch nachvollziehbar. Aber dass er jetzt so stark ist, bloß weil er Kyubis Chakra nutzen kann, finde ich blödsinnig. Bee ist auch nicht so stark, obwohl der Hachibi nicht viel schwächer sein dürfte als der Kyubi. Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:29, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi Shiromaru, ich hab mich gestern wahrscheinlich ein bisschen in Rage geredet über Obito. Man soll ja den Manga als ganzes betrachten und sich nicht immer über Details aufregen, bloß weil es einem nicht so passt. Aber vielleicht passt es ja anderen. Ist ja nicht mein Manga und im großen und ganzem ist er toll. Mich hat nur gestört das Obito nach dem Tod von Rin auf einmal so stark war. Ich meine er ist nicht der Hulk (was vielleicht Naruto nächste Stufe wird^^). Ohne Erklärung bam. Das mit seiner starken MS Fähigkeit ist okay. Aber schließlich war er halbtot, konnte ewig nichts machen und nur durch Mokuto hat er die große Zellregeneration. Was seine Stärke wohl erklären kann. Man muss abwarten was wird. Keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, aber auch mal Dampf ablassen ^^. Mal was anderes, irgendwo hatte ich mal gelesen das die MS-Fähigkeiten mit der Verwandtschaft zusammenhängen soll. Heißt das dann nicht das Itachi und Sasuke zumindest entfernt mit Madara verwandt sind? Habt ihr darüber erkenntnisse? Gruß anon :Entfernt mit Madara verwandt sind alle Uchiha ... Aber das mit den Fähigkeiten ist vermutlich reine Spekulation. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals eine derartige Behauptung gelesen zu haben. Die markanteste Fähigkeit von Sasuke und Itachi ist meiner Meinung nach aber Amaterasu und nicht Susanoo. Einfach aus dem Grund, dass Madara Susanoo auch beherrscht und Amaterasu nicht. Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:57, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @anon Mangekyo Sharingan Techniken haben nichts mit der Verwandtschaft zu tun. Was allerdings damit zusammenhängt, ist die Transplantation eines Mangekyo Sharingan von einem sehr nahenden Verwandten, in seine eigenen Augen die ebenfalls das Mangekyo erweckt haben. Dadurch kann erst das ewige Mangekyo Sharingan entstehen, bei dessen Anwendung man nicht mehr erblindet. @Shiromaru Beruht deine Aussage bezüglich Madaras, dass er kein Amaterasu anwenden kann auf den Manga oder sagst du das jetzt so, weil er es noch nicht eingesetzt hat ? Weil Itachi sagt nämlich, als er Sasuke zum ersten Mal sein Susano'o präsentiert, dass man zuvor in einem Auge Amaterasu und in dem anderem Tsukuyomi erweckt haben muss, damit man Susano'o erst aktivieren und schließlich einsetzen kann. Würde mich wundern, wenn ich etwas überlesen habe, kann aber dennoch vorkommen :D --Ozzay (Diskussion) 18:52, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Also Itachi sagt einiges, man muss bedenken, dass diese angebliche Aussage vor vielen Jahren gemacht wurde und auch an einer anderen Stelle widerlegt wurde. So kann Sasuke zum Beispiel auch nicht Tsukuyomi und dennoch Susanoo. Bei dieser Behauptung berufe ich mich darauf, dass Sasuke es in jedem Fall eingesetzt hätte, wenn er es könnte. Zum Beispiel gegen Danzo. Genauso hätte Madara sicherlich Amaterasu eingesezt, wenn er es könnte. Die Technik ist viel zu stark, um sie nicht zu verwenden. Und außerdem hat Itachi folgendes gesagt: "Susanoo aktiviert sich, wenn ich Tsukuyomi und Amaterasu kurz hintereinander einsetze". Zumindest im deutschen Manga ist keine Abhängigkeit von können müssen gegeben. Und selbst wenn, trifft das vielleicht auch nur auf Itachi zu. Shiromaru (Diskussion) 22:19, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Itachis Erkärung kann mMn richtig sein. Das Madara Amaterasu und Tsukuyomi anwenden könnte, sollte möglich sein, da er ja Susanoo beherrscht. Nur hatte es Madara bisher nicht nötig, all seine Kraft zu präsentieren, so wie er den Kampf dominiert. Sasuke wird definitiv Tsukuyomi beherrschen, da er doch alle Dou-Jutsus von Itachi übertragen bekommen hat. Somit sollten die 3 doch 'Itachis' Kriterien erfüllen Susanoo zu erwecken. Anon ::Ich hab jetzt noch mal nachgeforscht: Es gibt keine Textstelle, an der Itachi sagt, dass man diese Techniken können muss, um Susanoo zu beherrschen. Außerdem gibt es auch keine Textstelle, die deine Aussage belegt, Sasuke habe die Dou-Jutsus von Itachi übertragen bekommen.--Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:46, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mal was anderes: Vielleicht wird es ja auch Orochimaru sein, der Madara aufhält. Sicher kennt er einen Weg, die Beschwörung aufzulösen, obwohl Madara sich von der Kontrolle befreit hat. Vermutlich ist das sogar der Inhalt der ominösen Schriftrolle ... Shiromaru (Diskussion) 22:19, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @Sasuke&Tsukuyomi: zwar haben sasuke noch nie tsukuyomi und madara noch nie amaterasu benutzt, beherrschen müssen sie es. laut kishi selbst. im 3. databook steht unter susanoo, dass nur diejenigen diese kraft erwecken können, die bereits amaterasu und tsukuyomi gemeistert haben (irgendwie so). also falls wieder jemand mist gebaut hat, dann ist dieser jemand mal wieder kishi selbst. so ist's :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:31, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Das wird wohl so sein. Denn im Manga selbst steht dazu nichts. Zumal es auch keinen Sinn macht, dass man diese beiden Techniken unabhängig voneinander einsetzen kann, Susanoo aber nicht. Denn Susanoo, Tsukuyomi und Amaterasu sind 3 gleichwertige Gottheiten, die überdies auch Geschwister sind. Da eine Rangordnung einzubauen, wäre aus mythologischer Sicht nicht sinnvoll. Andere Argumente, dass Susanoo-Anwender nicht alle Mangekyu-Techniken anwenden können, wurden ja schon genannt. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 13:06, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @Shiromaru Es macht durchaus Sinn, dass man Tsukuyomi und Amaterasu einsetzen kann, jedoch kein Susano'o. Tobi selbst sagt beim Treffen der Kage, dass er Sasuke hierher geschickt habt, um seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und dass es selten Augen gibt, die fähig sind das Susano'o zu erwecken. Deine Argumentation mit den drei Gottheiten ist zudem nicht zwingend auf den Manga anwendbar. Dein anderes Argument, dass Amaterasu und Tsukuyomi viel zu stark wären, um sie nicht einzusetzen, ist ebenfalls nicht nachvollziehbar. Ich denke, dass Kishi nicht immer dieselben Jutsus zeigen möchte, dass ist doch langweilig. Außerdem ist das Susano'o von Madara um Welten stärker als Amaterasu. Damit kann er nach eigener Aussage Berge zerstören und Bijuus besiegen. Vielleicht haben auch seine Augen nach der Anwendung des schwarzen Feuers geblutet, man kann nicht ganz ausschließen, dass diese Nebenwirkungen selbst bei Edo Tensei Wiederbelebten auftreten. Ich denke Sasuke soll kein Tsukuyomi anwenden, weil er eben in dieser Hinsicht, kein sonderlicher Meister ist. Das ist eben das Spezialgebiet von Uchiha Itachi und Uchiha Shisui. Auch sagt ja Shimura Danzou, dass Sasukes Genjutsu absolut keinen Vergleich zum Tsukuyomi seines älteren Bruders darstellt, mit welchem Itachi die Zeit nach seinem Belieben manipulieren kann. --Ozzay (Diskussion) 17:12, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe mich missverständlich ausgedrückt. Denn eigentlich ist es ja genau das, worauf ich hinauswill, dass eben nicht jeder alle 3 Techniken anwenden kann. Meine These war ja ursprünglich, dass Amaterasu und Tsukuyomi nicht Vorraussetzung dafür sind, Susanoo zu beherrschen. Darüber zu streiten, ob Sasuke Tsukuyomi nun kann oder nicht, ist aber müßig. Er hat es nachweislich noch nie eingesetzt, aber das ist ebenso kein Beweis dafür, dass er es nicht kann. Nur mit der Aussage, dass Madaras perfektes Susanoo stärker ist als Amaterasu, gehe ich nicht mit. Denn Amaterasu tötet immer und trifft auch fast immer. Der Aufwand für den Anwender ist geringer als bei Susanoo. Madara hätte also auch ohne 24 Holzklone alle Kage mit nur einem Blick töten können. Da mag die Angriffskraft von Susanoo zwar wesentlich größer sein, aber die Wirkung ist nicht unbedingt besser im Kampf gegen Menschen und Biju. Und eine Eröffnung mit Amaterasu anstatt dem riesigen Feuerball wäre natürlich noch wesentlich spektakulärer gewesen, denn das hätte nicht gelöscht werden können. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 08:18, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @Shiromaru Wie gesagt, wenn jeder Uchiha mit einem Mangekyo dauernd Amaterasu benutzt ist das doch langweilig. Da zeigt uns Kishi eben lieber wie stark Madaras Susano'o ist, und dass dieses um Welten stärker ist als das von Uchiha Itachi und Sasuke. Zudem Amaterasu hat doch niemals so eine großen Wirkungsgrad wie ein Meteorit ?! Es wird zwar angeblich alles verschlingt, was sich im Auge widerspiegelt, allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass er damit die gesamte Division hätte auslöschen können. --Ozzay (Diskussion) 09:16, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC)